Digital mobile equipment such as cell phone, MP3/MP4, digital camera and digital video recorder, is normally supplied by a built-in rechargeable battery pack. When recharging is required, a charger is usually used for charging the mobile equipment such that the mobile equipment may be used again. Furthermore, a data cable is used for the data transmission between the digital mobile equipment and the host computer. The charger in the prior art normally has a long wire, and the data cable is also relatively long, so that it is inconvenient for use and carrying about, and it may be lost easily due to not carrying the cable about. Moreover, the wire of the charger or the data cable is always simple without any ornament, while the ornamental strap is only used for decoration without the function of charging and data transmitting.